Dragoon, The Time of Confusion
by Saisuke
Summary: The cast of Dragoon go through all different things that are weird and they can't control the weirdness... o.0
1. Part One

**_Chapter 1 Dragoon,Day of the Cheeseburgers_**

This is my very first story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of dragoon.

I have made this for the sake of cheeseburgers, I am making this as a little chapter on the chapters I'm gonna start making.

I will start this story right...**_Now._**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This chapter takes place at the hamburger resturant. It was a kinda good day. The birds were nesting, the wind was blowing, and a crowd of teens were fussing.

"Now, I have nothing to do with this situation..." The brown haired girl known as Shana, said with a sigh.

"But we need your help to decide!" Meru yelled.

"Hey!" Dart the guy that always wears a bandanna, said loudly.

"Just pick what you want on your burger."

He said calmly.

"No one asked your opinion!" The aqua-haired girl said rudely.

Meru started to raise her mallet,but Albert stopped her.(A/N:I will call King Albert,"Albert").

"Me don't like boogers!" Kongol roared.

"They're burgers not boogers!" Dart yelled madly.

"I'm outta here!" Meru said as she walked away with a burger.

"How did you get that?"Dart said.

"I'm not the one who is making a big fuss about a burger!" Meru yelled angrily.

Dart yelled like a monkey caught in a cage and tackled Meru trying to steal her burger.

"She's gonnaaaa dooooooo iiiiiiit" Albert whispered to Shana as she stared at the scene.

"Take this!" Meru screamed.

Meru hit Dart to the ground and he didn't seem to get up...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That was the first chapter of my new fanfic,so I hope you enjoyed it! Oh and it's kinda short,but it's the first chapter...o.O


	2. Making Dart's Day

Chapter 2 Making Dart's Day

"Disclaimer again,I do not own Dragoon,AGAIN."

I shall say that this chapter will make Dart's day. And never upgrade Meru's weapons, that would kinda be a bad thing...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"OH MY GOD, you killed him!"Shana screamed.

"OH MY GOD,I killed him!"Meru shouted.

"Why must this be! I didn't really mean to!"The aqua haired girl screamed.

Dart awoke as the other teens screamed

and then he stood up.

"Oh my god! A zombie! Kill it!"Shana screamed.

"It's already dead!"Albert yelled to Shana.

"Yaaaaaaah!"Everyone yelled.

Everyone turned into their dragoon forms besides Dart.

"Attack!"Albert yelled to everyone.

Dart started to run away.

"Get it! It's getting away!"Meru yelled.

"Wait!" Dart yelled.

They all stopped.

"Your alive! Your alive!"Shana yelled.

"Well duh."Dart said.

"Let's go home."Shana insisted.

"Yeah,let's go get some sleep."Albert said.

They all went home,(or to their throned bed,in Albert's case).

Shana had a hard time getting to sleep. After finally getting to sleep she had

a weird dream.She was spinning like a ballerina,and it was raining money.Then she woke up.

The teens gathered up at the park.

"I know what I want to do for a career!"Shana said.

"What?"Albert asked.

"I want to be a ballerina!"Shana said with glee.

"Don't balerinas devour the flesh of my species!"Kongol said with surprise.

"What the heck are you talking about?"Meru asked.

"Let's get to the point. Why do you want to be a ballerina?"Dart asked.

"I don't know,it's just an urge."Shana said.

"I am going to go to tryouts at twelve."The brown haired girl said.

"It's eleven thirty now,and it takes almost thirty minutes to get there on foot."Meru said sadly.

"WHAT!"Shana said. Why can't you fly me there!"Shana said quickly.

"Because I'm scheduled to meet my friend in eight minutes. It takes ten to get there by flying."Meru said.

"You're useless."Shana said,then she ran.

Four Hours Later

"I made it!"Shana said running back to the group of teens.

"You made the ballerina team?"Rose said.(Where did she come from?)

"Yes!"Shana shouted.

"I have tickets for everyone!"Shana yelled.

"Tickets for what? And stop yelling."Meru said.

"The show I'm going to perform."Shana said in a low voice,due to what Meru said.

Dart's eyes the started to glow. Nobody knows what was going on in his puny perverted

mind.

"Look at my dress. Isn't it pretty?"

Dart's eyes turned yellow.

"And look at this cute little crown!"

Dart's eyes sparkled.

"The show is tonight."Shana said.

"I hope you'll come!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That is the end of chapter two and I think that the chapter is better than the first one.

I hope you like it.


	3. Nerds To the Rescue!

Chapter 3 Nerds to the Rescue!

Now I shall say that people are mostly unsatisfied knowing that people who sit around discussing how the system of a calculator works and are eating nutrition bars and dont even weigh enough to where you cannot see their bones are coming to pick you up in a peramedics truck! (I need to slow down on typing...) (TYPOS o.O) Now that I have disposed of the typos by pressing a mere button,we shall go to the disclaimer. (Darn the disclaimer, more typos for me to dispose of!)

(DISCLAIMER I do not own Dragoon at all, so you cannot say that I own it, for I do not.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So now the dragoons are going to a weird ballet, Shana will kill them if they don't go, and the ballet is scheduled at three AM.

"Get uppppp." Rose urged Dart to get up.

"I don't like ketchup and mustard sugar cookies."

Dart was sleeping and it was almost time for the ballet.

"Okay, when I count to three, we push." Rose was willing to push Dart off of his bed.

"One, two, three!"

They all pushed Dart and he didn't budge.

"How the heck did he get so heavy!"

Shana was used to him being light, and she has pushed him off of his bed a lot.

Shana pulled the cover off of him, and there were chains and metal on him. They were all around him.

"Ooookaaaay..." Albert stared at the chains.

Dart started singing Teen Titan's theme song.

"When there's trouble you know who to caaaaaaall...Teen Titans! From their tower they can see it aaaaaaall... Teen Titans!" Dart was probably dreaming of destroying villains with tights on.(He has an obsession with tights!)

"So that's where my spear went..." Albert lost his spear a few days ago.

"Starfire, Robin, guard Cyborg!" Dart was having a weird dream...

"That's it, we have to go to drastic measures..." Rose didn't want to hurt Shana's feelings.

"What do you have in mind?" Shana was eager to get Dart up.

"We have to use force." Rose was maybe thinking of a plot to get Dart up.

"Now, this is what to do to get a person like Dart up."

Rose pulled out a whip and slapped Dart.

"WHIGGY!" Dart jumped up.

"Come on! We have to get to the ballet!"Albert was very eager.

"Oh I forgot! I should have stayed up." Dart unzipped his pajamas and there was a coat with nice clothing under it.

"Let's get to that ballet!" Dart ran off torward the ballet theatre.

They all went. The ballet wasn't that bad... That was until Shana fell and got knocked out...

"Call 911!" Meru screamed.

"I'm on it!" Dart ran to the emergency phone.

There was a phone book sitting there. Dart stared at it. He started looking through it. I do not know to this day why he is looking through the phone book when he can just call 911.

"Hospital team! I found it!" He found,"NERD TEAM:Call this number if you need medical help or nerdism call:9119119."

"I called the number, they said they will be here in 956.something seconds..."

"Hold on, what was the number!" Albert knows thing when he hears them.

"I called, 9119119."

"Oh no... He called in the nerds..." Albert knew th number.

"Nerds?" Dart had no idea what Albert was talking about.

Suddenly there was a crash, people wearing glasses with bucked teeth an had a laptop on their back came with their van crashing through the wall... They picked up shana and put her on a cot and got in the van...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That was the end of my third chapter so, I hope you like it.


End file.
